To evaluate the safety and side effects of treatment with a gene- modified ovarian cancer vaccine whic is administered intraperitoneally and activated with ganciclovir. To determine a maximum treatmetn dose (MTD) of the vaccine and the dose limiting side effecs of treatment, to evaluate the immunologic response to this method of treatment and to observe for clinical effects on the residual ovarian cancer.